A Different Time of Day
by kitty-kat-394
Summary: Hyde finds himself face to face with a man he's sure he knows. But he doesn't know why, and the man isn't any help. Driven to drink and searching memories each more painful than the last Kyle is beating his brain...searching...waiting
1. Chapter 1

**_*Hello everyone long time no see. well I have had a lack of inspiration for the last few months and suddenly it came to me. it was a bleary day after christmas when my cousin was playing this game hotel dusk and said i should try it. so now im in possession of her game and am whooping her but at it. off subject. this kyle hyde guy seemed like the perfect character to write from the POV of....so this is my newest submission.*_**

**A Different Time of Day**

I thought it was pretty amusing when Ed sent me to a hotel by the name of Hotel Dawn. I'd already been sent to a dump called Hotel Dusk, and Dawn wasn't really much better. What is it with times of day as names and crappy service? The lobby was all done up in a pea green wallpaper that was peeling absolutely everywhere. The front desk was....what the hell I can't even call it a front desk, it was a table with a phone on it and a bell with a little sign saying "if you REALLY need help, ring". So if it could wait, are we just supposed to stand there until it can't? I found it to be even more amusing that the room number I was given was 217, which (have you any idea of my past) is a mildy significant room number to me. I spent many a minute sneaking around a room 217.

The girl at the front desk couldn't have cared less that I wanted to stay there. Stupid dame. She kept snapping a wad of bubble gum and chewing it like a cow. "How bout room 217, Mr..?"

"Hyde." I mumbled as I walked away with my key.

The room across from me was emitting strange noises that sounded like heavy metal...or whatever that type of music is called. Heavy glass? Heavy lead? I rolled my eyes, I knew the type of kid staying in there. He'll be blonde, messy hair, staying with a girl. He'll wear jeans, worn, torn at the knees and some white t-shirt that he's been wearing for 5 days. yup, I know the type.

*-----*

1 star, was all I could give Hotel Dawn after inspecting my room. The bed was...lumpy- which I didn't care for, even if a beds a bed. The toilet was so friggin dirty I could have shot myself in the foot. There wasn't a tv, and none of the lights worked. The only reason it managed a star was because it had a mildly decent arm chair (which I planned to sleep in) and a fast food joint across the street so I wouldn't have to risk their room service.

As I headed out of my room with the intent of snatching myself a grease smothered burger, Mr. Room-Across-From-Me and his lady friend stepped out into the hall. My hunch was correct, he was exactly what I had thought. And though my thoughts on the girl were never mentioned, I was right about her too. She was a short brunnette with eyes that had seen to much money and were obviously not happy with the hotel.

"Simon, why the heck are we here? There's a Holiday Inn two miles down the interstate, there is NO harm in staying there, it's not like we're gonna break up if the floors are clean."

"Aw come on Katrina! Ain't THAT bad here!" He smiled a way-whitened-to-bright-to-be smile at her...she stopped complaining.

"Yo." I quickened my pace to catch up to them. If there was one thing I learned from Hotel Dusk it was that everyone in one of these nasty little hell holes becomes pretty darn close over night. If I played the cards right, I'd know their whole life stories by the time we made it to the stairs (if the cracked, moldy things could be called stairs.)

The girl turned and faced me with a small smile, welcoming me to walk with them through her eyes.

"Who are you" was all I got from the Simon guy.

"Hyde, Kyle Hyde. You?"

"Katrina Shaund," still smiling, "and my boyfriend, Simon Rivers."

The Simon Rivers kid looked at me warily. Sure, I'm not exactly the best dressed man in the county, and I do have a bit of a shady look to my person, but its not like I was pushin drugs at him or pullin the trigger on his girl. So how was I offending him? Not a clue.

"We're goin' over to the fast food place over there." Her short finger pointed due east. "Neon lights, soft drinks, calorie packed burgers- my kind of place. Beats the rat infested cuisine of this place." She poked Simon in the side and smirked. He just winced...obviously pained by my presence.

"Kat...don't even..."

"Wanna come with?? Three is company!!!"

Simon deflated in apparent agony. what the hell had I done to this guy? Like, seriously! Even people who knew me didn't react like this...and i had a lot of enemies. But through all my thoughts of what I had and hadn't done I guess I accepted the stranger's invitation. And by the time my mind focused on the task at hand (getting to the food place and keeping up conversation) I had already made it to the front entrance of Hotel Dawn and informed the couple that I was a traveling salesman on "vacation" (I guess my subconcious mind can lie just like my concious one.)

We jogged across the road, entered the restuarant and ordered, taking a seat at a table near the front windows, overlooking the interstate. Simon didn't talk much, but Kat was running at the mouth. She had just graduated high school, and this was her last "free" summer. She and Simon were spending the week together at Hotel Dawn before she returned home to spend what was left of her time with her 'rents. "Yea, and then it's hello college!"

"Ah," I said contently leaning the chair back on two legs and closing my eyes. "College was good times...the parties, the drinking, the dames..." I trailed off with the memories swirling like dust in the sunlight.

"But unlike some" Simon growled, indicating that I was the "some" "Katrina here is going to college for an education and not to get laid by the nearest frat boy."

She nodded and smiled at Simon, taking his hand affectinatly.

I think I gagged.

*-----*

The next morning found me hunched over the morning newspaper with a glass o' scotch in one hand and a room key in the other. Guys like Simon make me drink earlier than I would usually start out. It's usually 7 at night when i finally resort to the devil's temptation....but that Simon guy, he just drove me up the wall. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head, those deep blue eyes which seemed so framiliar...yet so distant in my memory. there was something there, something I knew. And I wasn't going to rest until i figured out what it was...or so I planned...


	2. Simon Rivers Touches a Nerve

**_*K, here goes! Chapter two!!! Thanks for all of you who are going to the trouble to continue on...my deepest appreciation to you all*_**

**Simon Rivers Touches a Nerve**

I spent most of first full day staring at my ceiling, or my floor, or out the window, or at my reflection in the cracked full length mirror, searching through memories I thought I had lost, or didn't even know exsisted. For instance, I barely could remember what day it had been, but there was a whole converstation with a woman named Martha who had packed groceries for me that I had stored away for no reason at all. Unfortunatly Martha wasn't leading me any closer to figuring out who Simon Rivers was and why those blue eyes troubled me so. Memory after memory, thought after thought, and by three in the afternoon I was no closer to figuring anything out than when I had began. Sure, I found a lot of blonde haired, blue eyed annoying kids, but none of them bore much resemblence to Simon.

I rolled over on the bed, giving up all hope whatsoever when something in my head lit up....illuminating something I should have figured would come up. What about Hotel Dusk, huh? That Jeff Angel/Damon kid....what about him?

My mind had a very valid point...Simon did look a lot like Jeff, and he was a pain in the ass just like Jeff. But the eyes, they weren't the same. Jeff had troubled eyes, Simon didn't. Simon just looked like he knew something that you wouldn't want him to know. Like he had ten tons of blackmail hanging over your head and there was nothing you could do to stop it. And as much as I knew that we didn't know each other and that wasn't the case...part of me still cringed away from the thought. So as far as comparissons go, yes. Angel and Rivers were very much the same...but Angel wasn't who I was searching for.

*-----*

Breakfast wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They served up some weird form of pancakes that had a decent taste to them but lacked in the texture category. Katrina seemed to agree and she kept her nose crinkled all through her breakfast at the table on the other side of the room. Simon just smiled at her and held her hand- so different from cantankerous boy from last night. "I'll make it up to you babe! We'll go somewhere mind blowing for dinner."

Katrina laughed and shook her head. "Nah hun, s'okay! Just as long as I'm with you."

wow. corny. What was it with young love and being overly DISGUSTING!?

I chuckled at the thought of poking Rivers in the eye with my fork as I downed a glass of coffee. Not my fave drink, but hey, it would have to do. I pushed away my cracked plate with what was left of my breakfast and stood up. Slipped a tip down for the unfornate employee of Hotel Dawn, and made my way back to my room.

I didn't notice that Rivers had gotten up from his seat at breakfast, I didn't notice him follow me. I did however notice when he leaned his arm against my door and stared at me as if awaiting an explanation for something. ha! like i had anything to explain. I just stared back, waiting for the daft moron to get his arm off my door.

...he obviously had no intent of doing so...

"Well?"

"What." was all I said.

"Why are you here? What do you want? I don't owe you anything....you've taken enough from me."

"What?" I was confused. Did I actually know him?

"You destroyed everything I had...now all I got is an heap of cash from my uncle and my girl. There's no way in hell you can take the money, and if you come near Kat I'm gonna kick your sorry ass to Hawaii so what the hell do you want?!"

"Do I know you." Obviously he thought I did...but I really had no idea where from.

"Don't play dumb with me Kyle Hyde...we all know you're smarter than that." but he left it at that, and stormed off to his room.

Confused, I unlocked my door and walked in, heading directly towards the phone. 555-8392..."Ed? Hey. Look I need a favor..."

*-----*

I hung up the phone five hours later with a smirk on my face. After my conversation that morning with Ed (where I asked him to check out a certain Simon Rivers and any ties he may have with me) I received a call with what I wanted to hear. "It's his pops that you know, Hyde."

"How do I know him?"

"You busted a business...not sure what kind of business...for selling drugs on the sidelines. Was called Rivers Co."

"You mean Rivers after the god damn family?! I thought it was rivers cause it was located next to a friggin river. So he's the son of a drug lord I locked up? Hence the 'you destroyed everything I owned blah blah freakin blah!'"

"Hyde, look listen to me...he's just twenty. There's not much he can do to you. You're only there for a week. Just enjoy the hotel."

I hung up.

"Bull shit."

*-----*

His eyes...they were his fathers eyes. The ones that had glared at me from prison, promising vengance with mute stares. No way in hell I'd ever forget those last words, he taped them and had them sent to me...on a little cassette tape that I still have. Always will. I play it every time I see the old builing that Andrew Rivers had made and sold drugs in. I play it every time I feel down on my luck. At least I'm alive...I tell myself. He hasn't found me yet...he never will. All his "contacts" ran like dogs when he got caught. Who wants to be involved with men in jail? Not his men. No way. So his threat was empty. But I still play it....still hear it....still fear it when I'm alone in the dark...

And as I sat in my room, the information Ed gave me running through my mind, it hit me. Simon Rivers could be the guy. Maybe he had a back bone, maybe he'd "avenge" his father. But then again maybe he valued what little he still had to much. One week in this hell hole could turn bad over night. You know hotel dusk? One day. So what was one week? Worse I tell ya. much much worse.

**"You wait Kyle Hyde!"**

_I'm waiting you bastard._

** "I've got friends, and I've got sons."**

_To do your dirty work for you._

** "I'll have my revenge!!!!"**

_Is Simon who you sent?...cause I'm waiting_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Here's chapter three everyone...thank you for reading!! I would like to thank my sis for the inspiration for Dusseldorf Laud. As always, I own no one...never had never will. Moving on...*_**

**Dusseldorf Laud and his Unfortunate sister**

I remained mildly unfazed by the revelation concerning Simon Rivers. It opened a lot of windows and answered a lot of questions I had had for a couple of years. I returned to the lobby, hoping to just sit around and read the paper...or something like that. Yet again, God had no intent of allowing my wishes to become reality. I sat down, only to hear the dame at the front desk sounding very upset. _What's got her greasy blonde hair all in a knot? _I stood from the chair and peaked around the corner of the wall, where my eyes met the one thing I never thought I would see.

The chick was trying to tend to a customer (didn't know she had it in her.) This kid, he was like a walking nightmare. He was appoximatly 6 feet tall, really thin type. He had tight fitting white pants on with an odd jacket resembling the british flag. He had shiny black shoes and a black shirt. Covered in freckles, even more acne, sporting a bad set of braces, and glasses that kept sliding down his nose, the kid, honestly, scared the living shit out of me.

"Look dahling, I just want a room! Is that so hard to ask?" He had a horribly fake british accent..brought tears to my eyes really.

"I..okay uh what's your name?"

"It'll be two beds...my sister Jess is staying with me also! Sweet dahling she is. Any hoosle back on the raaaaanch! I, sweet maiden, am Dusseldorf Laud."

I blinked.

She blinked.

"....uh....like, how do you spell that?"

I chuckled, I gave the girl credit. I would have kicked "Dusseldor Laud's" sorry ass out the door.

"D-U-S-S-E-L-D-O-R-F space L-A-U-D of course!" _yea, because that is such a common name._

I glided into the room, trying to seem laid back and with it. "You're parents really named you Dusseldorf? What? Were they high"

"Good Heavens no!!! They named me Frank. I'll legally changed it when I turned 22."

The girl looked at me pleadingly...ugh, I was going soft again. "Look bud. Can you just can it and let the girl give ya a room. It'll make us all a lot happier when you're locked up somewhere we _don't _have to tolerate you." I don't think he understood that I had just insulted him.

"Okay, okay! Fine I'll take blasted room 210, but I want it understood that Jess will not be very happy. She likes odd numbers-"

"Duss I don't care what number room we have!!! It's you who likes odd numbers," said a girl coming in, laden with bags.

He blinked, apparently surprised that she had actually made it through the door with all of their bags.

"Jess dahling! How good of you to arrive!!! Well, how does room 210 sound to you? I persume it will be satisfactory...?"

I snorted quietly, wondering how the hell two people had managed to raise a nut case like this "Dusseldorf Laud".

-----

When the unwashed front desk dame was back to doing nothing, and Dusseldorf Laud was out of sight, I turned to the girl with the luggage. "Do you need some help?" I admit it, I felt bad for her; anyone who had to be related to that fake brit was obviously a Saint going straight to heaven, no doubt about it.

She nodded curtly, but said nothing. _Okay, if that's how you wanna be, that's cool._

I picked up her bag and followed her up the stairs towards her room, she didn't say a word. I mean, it was cool at first that she wasn't saying anything, but when I sat down the bag, and she completely ignored me while unlocking the door...that was ridiculous. And what was even worse was when she opened the door, picked up her bags, and left without a word. _Okay, yea, your welcome, no problem, all that jazz. But nooooo thank you._


End file.
